youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightwingOfTheFuture/"Practice Makes Perfect" Roleplay
So, here's my roleplay idea so far. Feel free to comment and critique it as well as include if your interested. :Idea: Nightwing creates a virtual reality training exercise within the cave. The purpose of the training exercise is, obviously, for training and bettering his team, building teamwork among many other things within each and every one of them. Basically, members of the Team are divided evenly into two groups, balancing each other out both in quantity and ability (superhuman powers and abilities). Then, both teams will work together to defeat the other and gain points judged and rewarded by Nightwing. These points can be given and even TAKEN AWAY in a wide range of numbers based on various factors, including: teamwork, creativity, support (ing other players), counter-attacks, and so on. :Setting (Place): The current setting of the virtual reality is equivocal. However, I’m leaning towards the idea of a very large jungle with many different sectors/sublocations within the jungle. :Setting (Time): Does not follow Young Justice chronologically. :Characters: Since the RP doesn’t follow YJ chronologically, members that couldn’t be used otherwise, such as Zatanna, Rocket, Red Arrow, and Arsenal for example, can be used. The only character off-limits is my Nightwing (>:/) as I will be judging the two squads, Alpha and Beta. :Rules: *No god-modding like never getting hit, being unstoppable, and stating that you successfully attacked the person in your post. *The greatest number of people you can attack per post is two, but only one is highly recommended, and may get you more points. *Do not act out of character. Superboy does NOT LIKE MONKEYS. *No adding to the character’s original abilities *Include what sector you are at before posting. Sectors will be explained below. *Correct grammar and spelling at all times *''Italicize performed actions *Use Gray when communicating through the mental link. *Use Dark Blue when communicating through radio communication. *Other basic rules :'Teams:' When applying for a character, you will be approved (if I see you fit) and place you on a team based on which character you are. There is no whining and/or complaining about what team you are in and wanting to change. If you do, Nightwing WILL spank you. I repeat, I will spank you. :'Sectors:''' On the Roleplay Thread, after the logline and such, the setting and sectors will be listed. Sectors are parts of the map that divide the map, since it will be extremely huge. For example: -Sector 1: Middle of the Jungle Description: Where the training exercise begins. A large and open area full of grass, trees, and quicksand pits. However, it’s not all covered with green, as there is plenty of dry and plain land. -Sector 2: North of the Jungle Description: A large lake of quicksand with bamboo sticks to hop on and move around on to avoid and cross the sand. Be warned, it won’t be easy. Performance and creativity can stack up points fast in this area. -Sector 3: South of the Jungle Description: A completely grassless area of land with no trees and sign of plant-life nearby. As simplistic and casual as it seems, it’s also dangerous. Filled with numerous robots that arise from the sand, and with the sun blazing much hotter than the other sectors, it makes combat between one another difficult. Dodging and defeating robots while in combat supply greater points than usual, but if things don’t go away, say bye-bye to your points. And etc……. Category:Blog posts